


Jealous

by LadyFogg



Series: Lady Fogg Ryan/Reader Drabbles Series [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Language, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s RTX time and you find yourself getting a little jealous of the female attention Ryan is getting. So, you decide to claim what’s yours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

The convention hall is jam-packed and you are more than a little overwhelmed. This is your first RTX as a staff member and you find it weird that people recognize you and want your autograph. You must have already posed for thousands of pictures and signed everything from t-shirts to arms.

But that was nothing compared to what the Achievement Hunters were going through.

They couldn’t go anywhere without being mobbed. Thankfully the Guardians were on top of it and everything was running smoothly, surprisingly.

You had a little while before you were due for The Know panel and decide to take a moment to sit. You barely had seen Ryan all day, but you’re not surprised. Your schedules for RTX were completely different and he is more in demand than you are. You think back to the previous weekend and can’t help but blush and smile. Maybe that night you would sneak to his hotel room and surprise him.

A Guardian comes over to escort you to the panel and you begrudgingly make yourself stand. You still have a good amount of time before the panel, but you need to be on the floor per Barbara. You don’t really want to because you’re exhausted, but you wouldn’t dare go against Barb’s orders. She would murder you in your sleep. Besides, your exhaustion is nothing compared to her’s and Gus’s.

It proves to be a blessing in disguise because Ryan is in the same boat as you. You forgot he had just finished the Achievement Hunter panel. You take notice that most of the people around him are women and you feel a small pang of jealousy. However, when he sees you, his face breaks into a large smile and he waves. You manage to worm your way over to where he’s meeting and greeting the community members.

Your Guardian is clearly annoyed that you’re heading in that direction since you need to go the opposite way, but at that moment you don’t care. You’ll apologize later.

The group around Ryan slowly takes notice of you and you find yourself pulled into more pictures. You and Ryan barely are able to exchange greetings.

“Are you guys dating?”

You’re not sure which of the girls in front of you asked the question, but it takes you by surprise. The conversation of you and Ryan sleeping together had ended up being cut from the final version of that Let’s Play. You suspect Geoff made sure of it, and you appreciate it. Aside from the RT staff, no one else knows about your relationship. Or whatever it was that you were doing.

You ignore the question and so does Ryan.

“Can I have a picture with both of you?” someone else asks.

You look over at Ryan who grins and nods. The young woman stands in between the both of you and slips her arms around both of your waists. You drape your arm around her shoulders and Ryan moves his around her waist. For some reason that also bugs you, but you get over it by the time the third or fourth person poses with you both.

The Guardians are beginning to point to their phones, letting you both know you need to get going. However, one young woman in particular isn’t getting the hint that Ryan has to leave. She asks him to sign yet another piece of paper, before asking for a photo with just him. You respectfully step to the side, but not before you see her slide her hand down his waist to grab his ass.

You see red.

Sure there had been numerous fans who touched his arm or put their arms around his waist. Some he’s even given hugs to. A few of them had given him the flirty eyes and had done the stupid flirty giggle, but this...this was crossing the line for you. It takes all of your willpower not to strangle her. Ryan isn’t helping as he laughs at the contact and makes an “Oh!” face for the camera. You allow the Guardian to lead you away, lest you start throwing punches.

 _This is stupid,_ you tell yourself. _She’s just a fan. You two aren’t even “together”...well, you’re sleeping together but...he’s not your boyfriend._

You grumble to yourself all the way to the panel. Ashley and Meg are already there, but they are deep in conversation, allowing you to sulk by yourself.

“Uh oh, grumpy face,” Meg says when she finally notices you.

“I don’t have a grumpy face,” you deny, somewhat childishly.

“You have an epic grumpy face,” Ashley counters and you know they are right.

“Sorry, just a little annoyed,” you say, uncrossing your arms so you look more like an adult instead of a stubborn child.

“Why? What’s up?” Meg asks.

You tell them about the handsy fan. “I know I’m being irrational. We’re not together but…”

“Whoa, hold up,” Ashley cuts you off. “What they hell do you mean you’re not together?”

You shrug. “We said we would see where it goes,” you say. “We said we wouldn’t put a label on it…”

“Sweetie, I love you,” Meg begins. “But you’re dumb as rocks.”

You’re somewhat taken aback by her words. “Gee thanks,” you say sarcastically.

“What’s she’s trying to say is that, you really don’t see how he looks at you,” Ashley says.

You frown. “How does he look at me?” you ask.

They share a look with each other before Meg asks, “Have you seen anyone else since you two started sleeping together?”

“Well, no…”

“Has he?” Ashley asks.

“Not that I know of…” the possibility hadn’t even crossed your mind. But once you think on it, you realize what they are trying to get at. “Oh. I’m an idiot.”

They both nod and pull you into a hug. “But we love you anyways,” Ashley says.

“So, what should I do?” you ask. This is new territory for you. Sure you’ve been in relationships before. But this feels different somehow.

“Claim that man!” Meg exclaims. “He’s yours, bitch! Make him know it!”

Just then the three of you are given the cue and it’s time to start the panel. You think on Meg’s words the entire time.

\---

When you finally get to your hotel room, you’re still in a bad mood. Mainly at this point it’s because you’re tired, but it’s also because of what you had discussed with Meg and Ashley.

You let the room door slam behind you before you collapse face-first on your bed. You don’t have much time to rest. You’re due at the after party to at least put in some face time with the sponsors and other important people. There’s a knock on your door and you groan in frustration as you drag yourself out of bed.

You open the door and find Ryan.

“Hey,” he says with a smile. You don’t smile back, but you do step aside to let him in. He comes into the room and you shut the door. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing.” You inwardly chastise yourself for saying it, but it’s such an automatic response.

“I don’t believe you,” he says.

You sigh and run your hand absentmindedly through your hair. “I’m just being dumb,” you say, trying to shrug it off. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Well it’s too late for that,” he says, crossing his arms. “Talk to me. What’s wrong?”

You can’t stand the concern in his eyes so you keep your gaze at the ground, trying to find the right words. “Ididntlikethosegirlstouchingyou…” you mumble, your face immediately turning red with embarrassment.

You look up at him to see how confused he is. It takes him a moment to decipher what you said. But when he does, he gives a rueful smile. “What does it matter?” he asks. “I’m not your boyfriend, remember?”

His words are like a slap in the face and it’s all too clear what’s been bothering him lately.

“You were fine with us not putting a label on things!” you are quick to remind him.

“Yeah I was,” he admits. “But things change.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” you ask.

It’s his turn to look angry. “Because you freak out everytime someone calls me your ‘boyfriend’,” he says. “You get this deer-in-the-headlights look and change the subject. And anyways, I’ve never been shy about my feelings for you. I told you flat out this weekend that I’ve liked you for a long time, and still you didn’t get the hint.”

You’re speechless.

He’s worked up now. “You don’t want to say we’re together, but you don’t want to say we’re not. You freak out if someone asks if we’re together, but you sulk if some chick touches my ass. There are handsy fans. It sucks, but it’s true. There are plenty of couples we work with that go through this. It happens and it’s usually harmless.”

“It’s different with the others,” you defend.

“How?” he asks.

“Because they are actual couples!”

“Then what the hell are we?” He looks so exhausted. You wonder how long he’s felt this way; how long he’s wanted to ask you this question.

“We’re…” you don’t have an answer. Finally you sigh and rub your tired face. “I don’t know! What do you want us to be?”

He pulls you into a kiss. You contemplate pulling away. You’re not really in the mood. But you can’t when you realize how tight he’s clinging to you. You fall into the kiss and respond, placing your hands gently on his waist. When he pulls away, his eyebrows are drawn together and his eyes are wide. “You know what I want us to be. What do you want?”

Why is it so hard for you to just say it?

“I...I want-” You can’t bring yourself to say the words.

“Say it,” he urges, a slight smile making it’s way to his lips.

You take a deep breath. “I...want...us...to be a…”

“You’re so close!” You can see the excitement on his face and it breaks the tension. You smile.

“Fine!” you exclaim. “We can be a...couple.” You mumble the last word. 

He grins back and pulls you into another kiss. The weight you didn’t realize was on your shoulders suddenly lifts away and you melt into his touch. When you separate, you smile for a second, before hitting him the chest. “If I see one more chick touch your ass I’m going to flip!” you exclaim, pointing at him accusingly.

He laughs and takes a step back. “I can’t help that they are admiring this,” he says, gesturing to his body.

“You actually like their attention!” you accuse. “You’re such an attention whore.”

“Hey, I’m a charming man,” he says with a shrug. “I can’t help that the ladies admire me.”

You glare at him and he makes a mocking glare back at you. “Ooohh look at me! I’m all jealous,” he teases.

“Damn right I am!” you exclaim. You slide your fingers through his belt loops and pull him forward. “You’re mine.”

He raises his eyebrow. “Am I now?” he asks in a low voice.

You growl back at him before shoving him onto the bed. It doesn’t even phase him. He smirks as you straddle his waist and go in for a kiss. Your lips mash together almost painfully, but it’s so good you don’t ease up. In fact, you take his bottom lip between your teeth and gently bite down. He groans at the action, causing you to grow wet.

When you pull away, he looks disheveled and completely delicious. “Yes, you are,” you tell him. “All mine.”

“Prove it.”

Your hands immediately become busy unbuttoning his pants, while your mouth falls to his neck. You barely even pause to push his jeans down. Your hand practically dives into his underwear, seeking his cock. It’s already stiff when you wrap your fingers around it and he groans instantly. His hands slide under your shirt as he tries to touch you. You don’t give him the chance. You slide down his body and immediately take him into your mouth.

_“Yesss.”_

You smirk around him, your head bobbing up and down in his lap as you work your mouth around his thick shaft. His hands move to your hair, but you push them away. At his questioningly look, you shake your head and press his hands to the bed. You’re claiming him. Not the other way around.

He moans and grips the bedsheets when you swirl your tongue the way he likes. He tries to thrust into your mouth, but you pin his hips to the bed. He growls with frustration but when you make eye contact, the growl turns into another moan.

“More?”

You’re not used to hearing him beg, especially not during sex. But his tortured face is enough for you to give him what he wants. You allow him to slip from your mouth and reach for your own pants. As soon as you let go of him, he sits up and yanks his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side. He’s tugging on your shirt as you try to slide your pants off. After some maneuvering, you both fall back into bed naked. His mouth is all over yours as he tries to move you onto your back.

But you resist him. Instead, you wrap your legs around his waist and flip so you’re on top again.

You make sure to look him straight in the eye as you slowly take his length inside you. You both moan and your eyes close briefly. When you open them again, his are still closed and he’s biting his lip. You raise yourself up slightly before sliding back down at an achingly slow pace. He tries to thrust up, but you hover so he can’t go deeper.

His eyes open and he glares at you, and that’s when you sink yourself back down onto him. His head falls back onto the pillow, but you reach forward and grab his chin. His eyes snap to yours as you force him to look at you.

“Mine.” You grind down against him and he grunts. Your hand slips into his hair and he moves to sit up, wrapping his arms around you. Your mouths crash together in another bruising kiss and you’re sure your lip is going to be bleeding after. But you don’t care. You pull away from the kiss and you fall into a steady rhythm, using your knees for leverage.

“Yours.” His agreement shoots sparks through your already wound up body. You relent and let him take over, moving up and down on his lap while he thrusts up to meet you. You're both panting and covered in sweat. His hand moves in between your legs and you whimper as he mercilessly rubs your clit.

You come first. It’s hard and sloppy and wild and you don’t care because all that matters right now is that he’s yours and no one else’s. He comes right after you, his arms wrapped around you tightly as if he’s afraid to let go. His mouth moves to your neck and he sucks greedily. You’re going to have a hickey. You just know it.

You both sit there trying to catch your breath, embracing tightly. When you finally pull back to look at him, he’s smiling. You trace his bottom lip with your thumb. “Mine,” you say softly.

He smirks. “Yes, yours,” he agrees. “But keep that to yourself. I have a reputation to protect.”

You laugh and hit him playfully in the chest. “Jerk,” you say fondly. You both fall back onto the pillows, still embracing. You close your eyes but he gently shakes you.

“No sleeping,” he says. “We have that after party to go to.”

You pout. “I don’t wanna,” you whine.

“Barbara will kill us,” he reminds you. “We’ll go, mingle, stay for the appropriate amount of time and then come back for round two. Sound good?”

You smile up at him. “Sounds perfect.”


End file.
